Deceased
Briefly Deceased These people died but were not dead for long. * Gary Dorf - Gary died during the 10.27 Tragedy when crawling out on a boom crane to be able to control it, but after falling to his death, he somehow reappeared exactly where he fell without a scratch. * Hisashi Morizawa - Hisashi died on 10.03 while purging his negative energies that had been plaguing him a good portion of his life. Having spoken to Hisashi about his inner demons several times, as well as how to get rid of them very recently, Dr. Wyatt Watson rushed to his aid as soon as he found out that he was staying home sick only to find his body ripped open in his locked dorm room. This purge spawned Shigai Lishaka. * Kydious "KIV" Nyce IV - KIV was killed on 9.15 after The Ridgefield Ruffians first arena fight with the Buckingham Rockies, they witnessed the Mob beating the Rockies' coach, Larry Rogers. The Ruffians stepped in and fought the Mob. Just before Gary was about to get hit by Ambrosi, KIV lept in the way to take the blows that ended his life but was revived shortly afterward by Dr. Wyatt Watson. * MD Habitus - MD sacrificed himself on 10.26 along with Ellie Manchester and Oliva Mooney in an attempt to save Hisashi Morizawa's life while he was plugged into a replica of the Crow's ancient machine as he was attempting to remove the brainwashing of over a hundred people who were guarding the Philadelphia Electric Company's Abandoned Power Plant. Their sacrifice was not in vain as while the three of them were pulled through Hisashi's body they removed the brainwashing of hundreds of people within a several mile radius. This act also created Omni. Although parts of MD still exist in Dom Nioh (and Omni during their time), Gary Dorf and Hisashi, a large part of MD was regurgitated by Hisashi after a demand by the Mob shortly after the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship. It was short lived though as about a month later the Mob told MD to enter the deceased body of Oscar Lewis Jr., which created Mickey Douglas. * Omni - The persona of Omni (as they were briefly known) was killed by The Elemental after he removed nearly all of their Technology Elemental from their body; what remained soon after became known as Dom Nioh. * Oscar Lewis Jr. - Oscar was killed on 11.20 after the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship by being thrown off of a building landing in front of the victorious Ridgefield Ruffians. After his burial a few days later, Dom Nioh (although still going by the name Omni at the time), Hisashi Morizawa and Gary Dorf raised his coffin from the ground and after bringing it to the Mob, they told the resurrected MD Habitus to enter the dead and broken body and it was soon brought back to life and shortly after began calling himself Mickey Douglas. * Rick Voorhees - Rick was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy after being hit by a Spirit Bomb but was quickly revived by Hisashi. * Whitney Brown - Whitney was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy along with her boyfriend, Ignacio Ugo of the Precision Mathletes, but something brought Whitney back to life. * Zoe Boucher - Zoe was killed on 11.20 by a devastating Turn Kick performed by Eduardo Than of the Franklin All-Stars, but was quickly revived by the highly skilled AAFA medical staff. Deceased These people have died and not returned in any physical form. * Colton Chase - Colton was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy as he was trying to console panicking kidnapees when a blast of soul energy that was used to power the ancient machine used by the Crows. * Hunter West - Hunter was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy. * Ignacio Ugo - Ignacio was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy. * Josh King - Josh died during the 10.27 Tragedy. While he was brainwashed and attacking the Ruffians, he (perhaps intentionally) went off of the open side of the building. * Kendra Kinney - Kendra was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy. * Ki - Ki was a persona that was linked directly to an ancient mask that was somehow related to the Illuminati before it was discovered by the Crows. When Ki was knocked out by the Ruffians, they removed the mask that was then taken and destroyed by The Goddess. * Pauli Tuvey - Pauli was killed during the 10.27 Tragedy. * Shigai Lishaka - Shigai was killed on 10.25 in a fight to the death with Hisashi Morizawa during the Ruffian's final fight with the Clear Lake Crackerjacks, wherein the end he absorbed her body and made himself whole again. * Sifu Man - Sifu Man died protecting others during the 10.27 Tragedy. Presumed Dead The general population believes that these people are still dead, but they have come back in some form, but not necessarily their original form. * Ellie Manchester - Ellie sacrificed herself on 10.26 along with MD Habitus and Oliva Mooney in an attempt to save Hisashi Morizawa's life while he was plugged into a replica of the Crow's ancient machine as he was attempting to remove the brainwashing of over a hundred people who were guarding the Philadelphia Electric Company's Abandoned Power Plant. Their sacrifice was not in vain as while the three of them were pulled through Hisashi's body they removed the brainwashing of hundreds of people within a several mile radius. This act also created Omni. * MD Habitus - MD sacrificed himself on 10.26 along with Ellie Manchester and Oliva Mooney in an attempt to save Hisashi Morizawa's life while he was plugged into a replica of the Crow's ancient machine as he was attempting to remove the brainwashing of over a hundred people who were guarding the Philadelphia Electric Company's Abandoned Power Plant. Their sacrifice was not in vain as while the three of them were pulled through Hisashi's body they removed the brainwashing of hundreds of people within a several mile radius. This act also created Omni. * Olivia Mooney - Olivia sacrificed herself on 10.26 along with MD Habitus and Ellie Manchester in an attempt to save Hisashi Morizawa's life while he was plugged into a replica of the Crow's ancient machine as he was attempting to remove the brainwashing of over a hundred people who were guarding the Philadelphia Electric Company's Abandoned Power Plant. Their sacrifice was not in vain as while the three of them were pulled through Hisashi's body they removed the brainwashing of hundreds of people within a several mile radius. This act also created Omni. * Oscar Lewis Jr. - Oscar was killed on 11.20 after the 2024 Philadelphia City Championship by being thrown off of a building landing in front of the victorious Ridgefield Ruffians. After his burial a few days later, Dom Nioh (although still going by the name Omni at the time), Hisashi Morizawa and Gary Dorf raised his coffin from the ground and after bringing it to the Mob, they told the resurrected MD Habitus to enter the dead and broken body and it was soon brought back to life and shortly after began calling himself Mickey Douglas. Rediscovered Clear Lake Academy was at one time a front for the Crows operation. Their arena fighting team and the staff consisted of brainwashed homeless children (and a few adults) that had learned how to manipulate their bodies into becoming alternative versions of the team they were facing after careful study and observation. After the Crows were stopped, those who were still brainwashed remained stuck in this form, which was in the form of the Ridgefield Ruffians including their staff. To be "Rediscovered" is a term coined by Dr. Knowles (a new psychologist staff member who joined after learning about this) and it means to have your original form emerge through therapy or through physical trauma. Some people consider Rediscovery as a form of death and mourn the loss of a person who may have started as one thing, but evolved into something else entirely. There are still a few students and staff yet to be rediscovered. * Coach Janita (993) - Rediscovered as Robert Moss * Coach Mandy (Sonny Ridgefield) - Rediscoved as Alexis Lamb * Eldrich Frida (Yuli) - Rediscovered as Mia Yamayuki * Gathy Smith (Hunter Anderson) - Gathy is an unusual case. She was presented a dead body with both of her eyes missing to the Ruffians dead by Omni while they were in disguise. It was later discovered that during Gathy's autopsy, a living Hispanic girl emerged from the body with the name of Regina Santana. * Nurse Holmes (Dr. Wyatt Watson) - Rediscovered as Charles Langston * Seth Chi (Josephine Cho) - Rediscovered as Robert Moss. Undiscovered * Ava Fermier (Mimicking Zoe Boucher) * Dawn Reef (Mimicking Sonny Ridgefield) * Delfina Gray (Mimicking Gary Dorf) * Kenneth Oh (Mimicking Mika Maru) * Vikki Means (Mimicking Kydious "KIV" Nyce IV)